


Only You

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women like Sheppard; he doesn't really feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

It happened on nearly every damn planet they visited: some pretty girl found herself completely infatuated with John Sheppard, then proceeded to follow him around their village for the duration of their stay. She spouted off useless information, orchestrated absurd situations that ended with her body pressed against his, her hair flowing –

“Seriously, Rodney, it doesn’t happen that often,” Sheppard said, rolling his eyes.

“Really? So what exactly is your interpretation of what happened on this mission? Was _Nela_ falling all over Teyla?”

“No-”

“Right, no, she was falling all over _you_. Kirk.” He glowered.

“Alright, I think this briefing is concluded,” Woolsey said, carefully arranging his papers.

“Thank god,” Ronon said, rising from his chair.

“-And Keila last week, and Ranora on M83-575, and Lorena on-” Rodney said. If he had noticed that the briefing around them had completely disassembled, he showed no signs.

“Seriously, Rodney, do you have a list of ever single native that’s ever made eyes at me?”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I have eidetic memory. Someone needs to keep track of your off-world conquests, lord knows you don’t.” The doors to the conference room closed with a slight _woosh_ behind Woosley, leaving them alone, but neither of them seemed to notice.

“Conquests? Rodney, I never slept with any one of them.”

“ _Chaya_.”

“That was completely different, and I should point out that I didn’t technically have sex with her either. If you’d like, we can go back to every one of the planets on your mental list, and I will tell all the women there what a great person you are, and how they really, really should be falling at your feet. Would that make you feel better?”

“That is _obviously_ not the issue here. The issue is that you manage to land yourself a woman on _every. Planet. We visit._ ”

John gaped at him for a moment, then said “Rodney, you’re an idiot.”

“ _I’m_ an idiot? I don’t routinely engage in questionable acts with alien women!”

“Neither do I! And if you were paying _any_ attention, you might have realized that I don’t give a damn about them because the only person I’m looking at is you!”

Rodney looked completely baffled for a moment. “What? Me?”

“You,” John said, enunciating it with a jab to Rodney’s chest. “I let them flirt because it’s harmless, but it doesn’t mean a damn thing to me.”

“Because you’re interested in… me?”

John sighed. “Yes.”

Rodney closed the gap between them with a lot more grace than he knew he possessed. John’s lips were warm, and there was a day’s worth of stubble rubbing between them, but Rodney was certain it was the best kiss he’d had in recent history – ever, maybe. He ran his tongue along John’s lower lip, then nibbled a little. John’s arms – strong, beautiful arms – pulled him close until their bodies were flush against each other. Rodney thought he could stay like this forever.

He pulled back a fraction, just far enough to talk, but close enough that their lips were still touching. “You could have maybe mentioned that before now?” he said, kissing him again.

“Mmm. Sorry.”


End file.
